Bajo la lluvia
by CrWolf
Summary: Una pequeña historia, donde Po y Tigresa trataran de demostrar lo que sienten del uno al otro, pero antes de eso va a haber mucho humor y romance
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Hoy les traigo una mini historia, de dos o a lo mucho tres capítulos para poder disfrutar, para comenzar, les dire que esto fue inspirado mientras llovia y producto del aburrimiento pensé en hacer esta pequeña historia.**

**Sin nada mas que decir, aquí va la mini historia.**

**Bajo la lluvia**

Los cinco furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón dormían tranquilamente en sus habitaciones, que tambien trataban algunos de recomponer su condición física, ya que el día anterior volvieron de la ciudad de Gongmen.

Por mala suerte, Po quedó un poco perturbado, saber que sus padres habían sido asesinados y el nunca pudo hacer nada le dolió en el corazón, pero por suerte sus amigos lo consolaron un poco, aunque tambien lo tenía loco otro pensamiento llamado "Tigresa".

El no podía dejar de pensar de los abrazos comprometedores, sin descartar que les gustó, fue como una especie de confort.

Por otro lado, Tigresa tambien pensaba en ello y al igual que Po, sintió confort, alegría, paz, algo que es nuevo para ella, tener sentimientos hacia alguien.

Ya era el amanecer, Shifu estaba preparado para que sus alumnos salieran y pero primero necesitaba esperar el gong. Cuando el gong sonó, esperando a que sus alumnos salieran de sus habitaciones paso algo que jamas creía posible y menos verlo con sus propios ojos.

El único que salió de su habitación fue Po, mientra que los cinco furiosos aún dormían y lo mas raro es que parecía de que Po no tenía ningun rastro de tener sueño.

Po: Buenos días Maestro.- Dijo el panda

Shifu: B..bue..buenos días... Po.- Dijo Shifu con un tic en el ojo.

Po: Parece que los demas tienen mucho sueño y no pudieron dormir bien.

Shifu: Tienes razon Po, pero me sorprende de que tú no tengas sueño al igual que ellos, por que ayer cuando llegamos tu parecias el mas cansado.

Po: Y tiene razon Maestro, pero cuando terminamos la batalla, el Maestro Buey y el Maestro Cocodrilo me obsequiaron unos cuantos rollos de movimientos y "encantos", entre ellos era el de poder dormir al instante sin tener ningun problema.

Shifu: Está bien, de todas formas les iba a dar una semana libre, para poder darles sus merecidas vacaciones y que puedan descanzar, por que hace dos años que no les doy vacaciones.

Po: Gracias Maestro.- Dijo Po con una reverencia mientras caminaba junto a Shifu a algun lado.

Shifu: No hay por que darlas Guerrero Dragon, ustedes fueron los que protegieron a China.

Po: Maestro Shifu, usted desayunó?.- Preguntó Po, ya que se le había ocurrido una idea.

Shifu: No, de echo iba a hacerlo justo ahora, me había olvidado.

Po: Descuide Maestro, es más, se me había ocurrido de que podría ir a desayunar a la casa de mi padre junto a mi, ya que le había prometido ir a desayunar con el.

Shifu: Pues, no quiero generar ninguna molestia...

Po: No pasará nada Maestro, es más, ultimamente mi padre quiere jugar al mahong con usted.

Shifu: Y esta vez no me ganara, no voy a ser gentil con el.- Dijo Shifu de modo retador haciendo reir por dentro al Guerrero Dragon.

Po: Pues vamos ahora.- Y así es como los dos fueron hacia el restaurante del

El alumno y el maestro iban caminando en el pueblo, algo que era muy raro ver a Shifu, o por lo menos Shifu sin los cinco furiosos. Cuando llegaron el fue directo a abrazar a su hijo.

Sr. Ping: Hola Maestro Shifu, que sorpresa, es un gusto verlo por aquí.

Shifu: Lo mismo digo Sr. Ping.

Po: Pa, invite al Maestro Shifu a desayunar y de paso ustedes pueden distraerce un poco jugando al mahjong.

Sr. Ping: Perfecto, ya ultimamente me aburria aquí, pueden tomar asiento.- Dijo el ganzo para que los dos se sienten en una mesa.

Los 3 hombres pasaron el rato, comieron, jugaron y charlaron, algo que hace mucho que no hacian los tres.

Cuando ya era casi la hora del almuerzo el alumno y el Mastro reaccionaron ante eso, se habían olvidado de los cinco furiosos.

Shifu: Esto no quedará así Sr. Ping, la próxima vez le ganare.- Dijo el panda rojo por que había perdido en todas las rondas.

Sr. Ping: Cuando quiera Maestro Shifu.

Po: Vamos Maestro, tenemos que ver que hacen los furiosos y yo luego preparare el almuerzo.

Shifu: Tienes razón Po, vámos.

Y así el Maestro Shifu y Po se despidieron del Sr. Ping para regresar al palacio de jade, con un Shifu derrotado y un Po divertido.

En el Palacio de Jade se encontraba una felina despertando, lo cual había dormido mal por pesadillas, ella había soñado de que cuando Po recibió el cañonazo en Gongmen no salía vivo, se sentía defraudada por no cumplir su misión, para luego despertarce agitadamente.

Tigresa: Maldición, por que ando soñando estas cosas, se supone que el está vivo, que no murió.- Dijo Tigresa para parar la tormenta que tiene en su cabeza.

Luego Tigresa miró su reloj, era mediodía, a ella le parecía extraño de no escuchara el gong o a lo sumo escuchar a Shifu despertar a todos, ella se acomodo un poco y se dirigió para poder bañarse por que ayer cuando llegaron estaban todos cansados.

Tigresa: Ahora que me daré por fin una ducha podré pensar de lo que me pasa con Po_.- _Pensó la felina.

Cuando llegó a los baños se metió adentro y se desnudó, dejando mostrar su escultural y trabajada figura, su pelaje naranja oscuro se debía por la suciedad, pero de igual forma quedaba hermosa, lo cual podría hacer babear a cualquier hombre, nada más que ella utilizaba un vendaje en los pechos para poder entrenar mejor y más comoda.

Tigresa: Que será ese sentimiento que tengo hacia Po, cuando yo le abrase y luego el me abrazo se sintió cálido, confortable, fue algo que me gustó y realmente me impreciono bastante por que nunca recibí un abrazo en mi vida. Pero Po tiene algo especial que me hace sentir bien... acaso sera amor? No lo se, sé que siempre tuve bloqueados mis sentimientos pero los estoy exponiendo ahora y me siento mejor, pero la duda que tengo es por que él, no entiendo todavía por que estoy enamorada de Po.- Pensó Tigresa mientras se bañaba

Mientras tanto con Po, había regresado a su habitación justo cuando Tigresa se había ido, se preguntaba si los demas seguían durmiendo, en especial Tigresa, pero prefirió no armar ningun problema, así que comió un par de panes de frijol y acomodó sus figuras de acción que estaban en su mochila.

Cuando termino de ordenar sus cosas se dirigió a bañarce al igual que Tigresa (obviamente en otro baño que quedaba al lado del de las mujeres).

El fue hacia los baños recorriendo las barracas hasta llegar a los baños, donde el pudo escuchar claramente un ruido proveniente de el baño de las damas, lo cual indicaba que Vivora o Tigresa estaban despiertas o a lo mejor era la limpieza.

Pero era Tigresa que estaba terminando de secarce el pelo, lo cual estaba muy brillante, ese naranja intenso y el blanco con rayas negras era algo digno de ver, dondesu figura escultural daba de que hablar. Cuando ella se puso la toalla para dirijirce a las barracas, que por cierto ella se había olvidado de traer la ropa que huzaría, cuando salió se topó con Po lo cual el la miraba con ojos que estaban apunto de derretirse.

Tigresa: Hola Po, hace mucho que estas levantado?

Po:Y...yo si... desayune junto a... Shifu en el restaurante... de mi papá.- Decía tartamudeando por la condición en la que estaba Tigresa y ella no se daba cuenta, estaba con la toalla hasta el pecho, pero se le podía ver ese pelaje brillante y cautivador, sin descartar sus pechos (lo cual nunca vió que eran tan grandes) y su trabajada cintura y piernas.

Tigresa: Que raro, yo no escuche el gong ni a Shifu.

Po: Eso debe ser por que estaban muy cansados.- Decía el Guerrero Dragón sin despegar la vista de la felina que tanto amaba.

Tigresa: Tienes razón Po, me ire a vestir y ojala que puedas hacer el almuerzo pronto por que tengo mucha hambre.- Dijo la felina con una sonrisa.

Po: Entonces voy a hacer el mejor almuerzo para que estes satisfecha.- Dijo Po, despertando sus "super habilidades de cocina".

Tigresa: Gracias Po.- le da un abrazo que dejó paralizado al panda- eres muy bueno con migo.- Se separaron del abrazo y cada uno se fue a donde debian ir.

Po: Okey, eso es muy raro de Tigresa, aunque se sintió tan bien tenerla cerca y sentir su hermoso pelo.- Pensó Po mientras entraba para ducharce.

Tigresa: Okey, todavía no entiendo por que hice eso, pero se sintió tan bien hacerlo.- Pensó la felina con pensamientos en las nubes.

Tigresa: Creo que luego hablaré de esto con Vivora, tal vez me pueda ayudar.- Pensó

Cuando Tigresa ya se había ido a su habitacion, los demas furiosos comenzaban a despertarce.

El primero que salió fue Grulla, luego Vivora y para finalizar Mono y Mantis salieron al mismo tiempo.

Vivora: Hola chicos

Todos: Hola vivora.- Dijeron todos al unísono para luego bostesar.

Grulla: Alguien mas se dió cuenta la hora que es?

Mono: Si, me pareció raro que no escuchamos el gong.

Mantis: O al Maestro Shifu levantandonos a palizas.

Mono: Esperen... la última vez que ocurrio esto fue hace dos años que fue porque...- Todos pensaron hasta que a Mantis se había acordado y se le dilataron las pupilas, cuando estaba apunto de decirlo apareció Shifu.

Shifu: Si, tienen una semana de vacaciones, así que disfrutenlas.- Dijo Shifu para luego ver que Mono y Mantis festejaban a lo loco mientras Grulla daba un suspiro de alivio y Vivora sonreía.

Mono: Mantis, quieres que hoy vayamos a alguna fiesta?

Mantis: No hace falta preguntarlo, ademas de que conquistaremos tantas chicas.- Dijo Matis, lo cual Vivora, Grulla y Shifu rodaron los ojos por las tonterías que decían.

Mono: Que tal si invitamos a Po, tendría que salir con nosotros de una vez por todas.

Mantis: Tienes razón, Grulla, tu te apuntas a la fiesta?

Grulla: Está bien, pero por favor no me hagan pasar vergüenza como la otra vez.

Mono: No, esta vez te controlaremos.

**En la fiesta anterior**

Ahí estaba Grulla, borracho sostenido por Mono y alguien que no recordaba muy bien.

Grulla sostenía un vaso con alguna bebida alcoholica.

Grulla: Si ya saben como me pongo pa que me invitaan.- Decía Grulla que estaba muy pasado de copas, mientras que se reían muchas personas que estaban en ese boliche. **(Jejejeje, me imagino que saben esa frase, verdad?)**

**Fin del recuerdo**

Mantis: Jajaja, esa fiesta había estado increible, esa frase quedo para la historia

Grulla: Ni que lo digas, luego de ese día todo el mundo se reía de mi.

Mono: Tranquilo Grulla, esta vez la vas a pasar de lo mejor, y te buscaremos alguna chica, eh?.- Decia Mono moviendo las cejas de arriba a abajo, cosa que hizo sicear a Vivora que estaba al lado.

Grulla: Ojala que tengamos suerte, pero primero, donde esta Po, debería estar haciendo la comida.

Vivora: Pues vamos a la cocina a esperarlo.- Pero cuando estaban llegando justo se toparon con Po

Po: Hola chicos, justo iba a la cocina para hacer el almuerzo.

Mantis: Menos mal, tengo mucha hambre.- Dijo Mantis para luego escuchar unos pasos de por atrás.

Tigresa: Hola a todos.- Lo cual los demas la saludaron al unísono.

Ya estaban todos en la cocina, no faltaba mucho para que la comida esté lista. Po se había quedado al lado de la olla, conversando con sus amigos.

Mono: Cierto, Po se me olvidaba decirte, quieres venir a una fiesta con Mantis, Grulla y yo, te prometo que te divertiras y quién sabe, conseguirte a alguna chica linda.- Dijo el primate para poner de pelos de punta a la felina, eso de que Po este con otra no le agradaba, no le agradaba para nada.

Po: Jaja, está bien Mono, ire, pero eso de la chica no hace falta.- Dijo el panda con tranquilidad.

Mantis: Que? Acaso ya tienes alguna chica en especial, y lo peor es que no nos dijiste nada.- Dijo el insecto con curiosidad.

Po: Pues sí, yo ya tengo una chica especial, el problema es que ella todavía no lo sabe.- Dijo el panda, cosa que enojó por los adentros a Tigresa, pero trababa de aguantarce.

Vivora: Te pasa algo Tigresa?.- Susurro Vivora, lo cual veía que su amiga estaba incomoda y por dentro enojada.

Tigresa: En lo absoluto Vivora, estoy perfectamente bien.- Dijo la felina un poco entrecortada por el enfado.

Vivora: Como digas Tigresa, pero luego hablaré con tigo.- Susurro la maestra mirando fijamente a su amiga.

Tigresa: No hay problema Vivora, luego del almuerzo.- Susurro la felina lo cual su amiga solo asintió.

Po: El almuerzo ya esta listo.

Y así es como Po le sirvió a cada uno de sus amigos y comieron tranquilos, lo cual para todos estaba riquisimo, le daban grandes alagos a Po, lo cual el los agradecia.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar Vivora y Tigresa se fueron juntas y los hombres se quedaron charlando.

Vivora y Tigresa se fueron para el cuarto de Vivora, donde iniciarían una nueva charla, lo cual sería muy larga para la felina por que tenía que decir respuestas hacia las preguntas de su amiga que muchas veces le resultaba un poco molesta, pero de igual forma, era su amiga.

Vivora: Muy bien, ahora me tendras que explicar muchas cosas.- Dijo Vivora, lo cual Tigresa sabía perfectamente del tema, lo cual no quería hablarlo pero necesitaba hacerlo para sentirce bien.

Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo 1 y el comienzo de esta pequeña historia, se preguntaran que tiene que ver el título, pues eso estara mas adelante, ademas tenía siempre pensado en que los chicos vayan a alguna fiesta y hacer algo de humor y eso lo de Grulla fue gracioso no, si no saben de lo que hablo, les digo de que vayan a Youtube y pongan "Si ya saben como me pongo pa que me invitan" es muy gracioso.

**Dejen reviews para dar pequeñas ideas para los proximos capítulos, aunque ya tenga todo pensado pueden dejar criticas (constructivas) pueden dar a follow y favoritos. Para los que léen mi otra historia llamada "El Cumpleaños del Guerrero Dragon" no se preocupen, actualizaré pronto.**

**Sin nada más que decir se despide CrWolf**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, hace poco termine la historia "El Cumpleaños del Guerrero Dragon", que la tenía que pasar a "M" por que el epílogo tenía contenido sexual como me habían pedido.**

**Pero con el tema de esta historia, estuve viendo los reviews, sí que son malos con Grulla, seguro se enojará con migo por hacerle pasar vergüenza ante ustedes?**

**Capítulo 2 **

Vívora había arrastrado a su mejor amiga hacia su habitación, donde ella le hizo sentar para poder conversar sin ningun problema.

Tigresa en sus adentros sabía perfectamente de que sería la charla, a ella le disgustaba hablar de sus cosas personales, pero es su amiga y debía contarle su secreto.

Vivora: Y bien?.- Dijo Vivora, moviendo su cola un poco rápido, esperando una respuesta de la felina.

Tigresa: Que sucede Vívora?.- Preguntó tratando de confirmar el tema.

Vivora: Por que te has puesto así? Se te escuchaban un poco los bufidos de enojo por algo.

Tigresa: Yo, enojada? Pffff.- Dijo la felina, lo cual logro que su amiga haga una cara de "En serio?".

Vivora: Pues entonces no te molesta de que Po sienta algo por alguna chica y seguramente tenga ganas de besarla y llevarla a la...

Tigresa: Ya cállate Vivora!.- Gritó Tigresa, para agarrar con un poco de fuerza apretando a Vívora.

Vivora: Lo... lo siento, pero sueltame... por favor.- Suplicó la reptil que se quedaba sin aire. Tigresa la soltó y con una mirada de enojo se dió cuenta lo que había echo, había caido en la trampa de Vívora.

Vívora, que había recuperado el aliento, miró a su amiga y le sonrió, una sonrisa picarezca, sabiendo de que ella no podía escapar, tenía que tragar todo su orgullo y escupir sus sentimientos.

Vivora: Bien, no hace falta de que lo digas de que estas celosa y de que te gusta Po.- Dijo Vívora analizando la situación mientras la felina ascentía con un poco de pena y sonrojada.

Tigresa: Si, me gusta Po, no puedo ocultarlo, tambien es cierto de que me enoje cuando habló de la otra chica, me hizo sentir de que no tenía ninguna oportunidad.- Dijo Tigresa, triste con las orejas en posición baja.

Vivora: Y nunca se te ocurrió que esa "chica especial" que tenía Po en mente, eras tú?.- Dijo Vívora señalandola con la punta de su cola, haciendo que la felina levante su cabeza.

Tigresa: Puede ser, aunque no creo, el se fijaría en una chica buena, linda, con curvas, alegre, femenina, amorosa y más social... algo así como... Song.- Dijo Tigresa, enojada por esa leopardo y triste por no tener oportunidad.

Vivora: Tú olvidate de Song, ella no está aquí , además, tu eres buena cuando debes serlo, no eres falsa como muchas, al igual que alegre, tal vez no eres muy femenina pero eso no tiene mucho que ver, eres muy social con Po y eso lo de las curvas no te la crées ni tu, la mayoría de la gente huza las vendas para taparse los pechos y tú sabes bien que yo estoy diciendo la verdad sobre tí.- Dijo Vívora en tono regañador hacía la felina que se había sonrojado por la última parte.

Tigresa: Entonces, como puedo confersarle los sentimientos? Tengo miedo de que me rechaze y que no seamos nunca más amigos.

Vívora: Eso no pasara, y te confesaras ante el por sí sola, ya lo verás, excepto que el lo haga primero.

Y así estaba terminando la charla de las amigas lo cual empezaron a hablar de otros temas de Kung Fu, para sacar la tensión de Tigresa un poco, ella no se debía sentir presionada.

En cuanto los chicos, conversaban en la mesa de la cocina, riendo por algunos chistes y bromas del pasado, Mantis y Mono, estaban muy emocionados ya que toda la "banda" irá a una fiesta, pero lo que todavía no sabían era a cual ir.

Mantis: Oigan, tendríamos que ver a cual de todas ir, hoy van a haber muchas por los carnavales.- Dijo Mantis, tratando de pensar algo.

Mono: Entonces eso significa que van a haber muchas chicas lindas para poder conquistar.- Dijo Mono para soltar una risita de niña de emoción.

Grulla: Si, en cuanto a mí y Po que vamos a hacer?

Po: Pues es obvio Grulla, prepara tu garganta para reirte de estos dos trantando de tener por lo menos un "hola" de una mujer.- Dijo Po entre risas con Grulla para luego mirar a los otros dos con cara seria.

Mono: Al menos yo y Mantis lo vamos a intentar.- Dijo Mono un poco enfurecido

Grulla: Está bien, si quieren retarme, así será.- Dijo Grulla poniendo su puño en la mesa.

Mantis: Y tu Po?

Po: Ya les dije antes la causa de por que no lo voy a hacer.- Dijo Po con los brazos cruzados.

Mono: Oooh! Vamos Po, dinos quien es la afortunada.- Dijo Mono en tono de burla parpadeando los ojos rapidamente como si fuera una princesa.

Po: No!

Mantis: No se lo diremos a nadie Po, es más te podriamos ayudar.

Po: Está bien se los digo pero por favor no me ayuden!.- Dijo Po rogando, lo cual hizo que Mono y Mantis pusieran una cara un poco molesta y Grulla riendose un poco.

Mono: Espera! Dejanos adivinar, la conocemos?

Po: Sí

Mantis: A veces es medio loca?

Po: Emmm, sí

Grulla: Nosotros tratamos a veces de evitarla?

Po: Sí

Mantis: Es bonita?

Po: Pues para mí es el ser mas hermoso que existe, para ustedes no se.

Mono: Oooh No, ya se quien es!.- Dijo Mono agarrandoce la cabeza de la desesperación y del susto, haciendo abrir los ojos grandes a Po.- Es la señora Yun! (o como se llame esa cabra loca).- Continuó haciendo gritar a los demas sin dejar hablar a Po.

Mantis: Dios mío Po, creiamos que eras tonto, pero esto supera los límites de locura y cegedad.

Po: Que?!.- Dijo el fastidiado panda.

Mono: Tranquilo Po, lo te daré terapias, pero mira lo que le has echo a Grulla.- Señaló al ave que estaba desplomada en el suelo.

Po: Pero si amí no me gusta la señora Yun.

Mantis: Fiuuuuu, si que me diste un susto.- Dijo relajado el insecto.

Po: Me gusta Tigresa.- Dijo con confiansa el panda para dejar absolutamente desmayado a los tres, y eso que Grulla se estaba despertando y pudo oir a Po.

Despues de 1 minuto, empezaron a reaccionar el trio de desmayados, sobandoce un poco la cabeza.

Mono: Me puedes explicar por que te gusta Tigresa?

Mantis: Si por que te gusta ella?.- Dijo el insecto

Po: Pues, soy su fan desde hace muuchos años, para mí es hermoza, es protectora entre muchas cosas mas.

Grulla: Pues, bien por tí Po.

Mono: Sí Po, aunque sabes de que si ella no te corresponde o no le agrada la confesión de podria colgar de tus panditas en la cima de la Torre de Gongmen por una semana.

Mantis: Con tan solo imaginarlo es aterrador.- Dijo con un escalofríos.

Po: Si lo se, pero es un riesgo que tengo que afrontar.

Mono: Eres muy valiente Po, con razón no querías conquistar con nosotros chicas, por que si te ve, ella te mata o digamos que te ignoraría por el resto de tu vida.

Po: Exacto.

Mantis: Pero Po, acuerdate de que ella no es muy social, es imposible que vaya a una fiesta, ella no te va a ver.

Po: Pero lo mismo, me sentiria culpable por "engañarla".

Mono: Está bien, no importa amigo.- Dijo Mono dandole una palmada en la espalda de su amigo panda.

Mantis: Que tal si jugamos a los retos?.- Dijo Mantis con una risa baja.

Mono: Si! Hace mucho que no jugamos!

Po: Estoy de acuerdo, aunque como siempre, el que ganará sere yo.- Dijo Po con un tono triunfador.

Grulla: Jamás! Esta vez te derrotaremos!

Mono: Pues que empiecen los retos... Pero primero quien será en retador y quien el retado?

Mantis: Yo voy a ser el retador ya que amí se me ocurrió la idea.- Dijo Mantis para que todos esten de acuerdo asintiendo.

Grulla: A quién retaras?

Mantis: Te retaré a tí Grulla.

Grulla: Y para que hable...- Dijo en susurro el ave.

Mantis: Te reto a... lamerle los pies a Mono!.- Dijo Mantis dejando a Grulla sorprendido.

Grulla: Estas loco! Quieres matarme con todas esas bacterias!

Mantis: O lo haces o tendrás que tener una cita con Vívora.

Grulla: Está bien, conseguiré una cita con Vívora.

Po: Ahora el turno de retador es de Grulla.

Grulla: Voy a retar a Mono!.- Dijo Grulla señalando al primate.

Mono: Está bien, suelta tu reto.

Grulla: Te reto a que rompas tus galletas y las tires.- Dijo Grulla sonriendo.

Mono: Pfff puede comprar más.- Dijo Mono agarrando su jarron con galletas.

Grulla: No tan rápido, destruiras y tiraras tus galletas "especiales".- Dijo Grulla con confianza haciendo alterar a Mono.

Mono: Que! Son importadas de fuera del continente! Jamás lo voy a hacer.- Se negó el primate.

Grulla: Entonces tienes que conseguir una cita con la Señora Yun.

Po: Grulla, eres diabólico.- En ese momento Mono agarro sus galletas y las empezó a tirar, y alguna que otra lagrima se asomaba, ver como tiraba sus galletas preferidas.

Mono: Ya está, no tendré ninguna cita con esta cabra vieja y loca!

Grulla: Muy bien Mono te toca retar a alguién.

Mono: Te retaré a tí Po.- En ese instante todos miraron a Po.

Po: Bien, suelta tu mejor reto.- Dijo Po con confianza en su silla con los brazos cruzados.

Mono: Te reto a que le digas a Tigresa un piropo, algo así como "Te ves muy bella" o "Tu voz es hermosa".- Dijo Mono haciendo de que todos se tapen la boca de lo sorprendido que estaban excepto Po, ellos sabían perfectamente de que con eso no se jugaba, Tigresa podría ser muy peligrosa en eso.

Po: Acepto el reto.

Mantis: Tu sabes lo que le pasó a la ultima persona que le tiró un piropo a Tigresa, verdad?.- Dijo el insecto que estaba temblando.

Po: Vaamos chicos, ni que fuera algo tan duro.

Grulla: Po... ese tipo sigue en coma.- Dijo Grulla haciendo tragar grueso a Po, eso nunca lo supo.

Mono: Aceptas el reto ahora Po?

Po: Si, sigo en pié.- Dijo Po, no con tanta confianza como antes, terminar en coma sería algo muy malo.

Mono: Entonces vamos, tendremos que estar de testigos para llamar a los medicos.- Dijo Mono riendoce mientras se levantaban para ir a los dormitorios.

Mientras caminaban se toparon con Vívora, lo cual ella miro un poco dudosa la actitud de los chicos.

Vívora: A donde van?

Mantis: A los dormitorios.

Vívora: Está bien, cualquier cosa, yo estoy en el centro del Valle.- Dijo Vívora mientras todos los machos asintieron y prosiguieron su camino hasta llegar a las barracas.

Po: Muy bien, si ella me quiere matar yo voy a correr, por las dudas escondance.

Grulla: Suerte Po.

Mantis: Vamos, nos escondamos en el cuarto de Mono que está mas cerca de la habitación de Tigresa para poder escuchar.

Po dió un suspiro largo y profundo, el sabía que tenía que empezar con algun tema, pero no sabía cual hasta que llamó a Tigresa.

Po: Tigresa, estas en tu habitación?

Tigresa: Si, Po.

Po: Puedes salir?.- Preguntó el panda para que luego se escuche las puertas de la habitación de Tigresa abrirce.

Tigresa: Sucede algo Po?

Po: Pues, no, te quería decir... estás muy bonita hoy.- Dijo Po, con todo su valor, esperando el duro golpe de la felina pero cuando la vió, ella estaba mirandolo con una cara un poco rara, por que ella no se lo esperaba a que diga eso así que como sin saber que decir, hablo por si sola sin darse cuenta.

Tigresa: Pues tu tambien eres muy bonito Po.- Dijo la felina con un cierto rubor en las mejillas, los que estaban en la habitación no podían creer lo que habían escuchado, Grulla estaba con su pico caido en 90 grados, Mono desmayado y Mantis con la boca muy abierta de la sorpresa.

Po: Y... .- Po se había quedado mudo, no sabía que decir.

Tigresa: Yyy...?

Po: Y como estará el clima hoy Tigresa.- Dijo el panda nervioso haciendo que los chicos se den una palmada en la cara, tantos temas de que hablar y pregunta sobre el clima? Dios Mio.

Tigresa: Pues.- Se asoma por una ventana.- Creo que estará soleado.

Po: Oh, que bien jeje.- Dijo Po, que estaba nervioso rascandoce la nuca, no sabía que decir.

Tigresa: Po, te quería decir... ahora iba a ir al Valle a pasear...quería preguntar si...

Po: Si te quería acompañar?.- Dijo Po completando la frase.

Tigresa: Pues, sí, pero si no quieres no importa.- Dijo Tigresa un poco apenada.

Po: Claro que quiero ir.- Dijo el panda entuciasmado, alegrando a la felina.

Tigresa: Vamos ahora entonces.- Y sin dejar que Po diga algo lo llevó arrastrando hacia el Valle.

Mono, Mantis y Grulla habían salido de la habitación de Mono, hablando entre ellos, preguntandoce como Po sobrevivió a eso y como es que Tigresa había dicho eso.

**Fin del capítulo**

**Bien, se termino este capítulo y les quería aclarar de que creo que esta historia puede que tenga 5 capítulos, estoy pensando en el trama de los proximos capítulos, no tengo muchas ideas en mente ya que me concentre mucho en una futura historia que voy a hacer.**

**Tambien estaba interesado en hacer alguna historia de a 2 autores, creo que podría a llegar a ser genial, unir dos autores diferentes estaría bueno ya que es como mezclar colores, puede salir algo nuevo y mejor.**

**Pero ahora contesto los reviews del capítulo anterior:**

**Leonard Kenway:** Jaja, sí, ese Grulla tiene que ir con los alcoholicos anonimos, por la parte de Tigresa tienes razón, es hermoza jaja, pero con la escena M dudo mucho que haga en esta historia.

**Nalaks:** No te preocupes, los reviews son lo de menos, mientras lean la historia...

**AlienHeart1915:** Oooh sí, claro que sí

**Bueno, aquí termina esto, dejen reviews, favoritos y follow, pueden dejar ideas o criticas constructivas, a decir verdad, en este capítulo no estuve muy motivado, pero es lo que hay :p.**

**Saludos a todos de CrWolf**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos! Disculpen por demorar taaaanto tiempo en actualizar y olvidarme de mis historias, pero hoy estoy aquí para seguir.**

**Han visto el tráiler de Kung Fu Panda 3? Está super barbaro, las nuevas ropas de Tigresa me gustan, aunque extrañare la anterior.**

**Bueeno, aquí empieza el capítulo**

**Capitulo 3**

Mono: Vaya, creí que Po no saldría vivo de esa.- Dijo Mono rascándose la nunca, un poco atónito

Mantis: Lo peor de todo es que nos abandonó!

Grulla: Todavía no caigo de cómo respondió Tigresa, pensé que lo degollaría al pobre Po.

Mantis: Chicos, se me ocurrió una idea, que tal si le damos a Po un poquito de Sake hoy?.- Dijo el insecto, frotándose las tenazas de forma maligna.

Mono: Mmmmmh, buena idea, total, que podría pasar?.- En ese momento, a Po le dio un escalofríos mientras caminaba junto a Tigresa por las escaleras.

Tigresa: Pasa algo Po?.- Preguntó la felina, la cual lo vio que Po se había quedado quieto y moviéndose como si algo le inquietara

Po: No lo se, por un momento sentí escalofríos, pero sigamos, no es nada.

Tigresa y Po siguieron bajando por las escaleras hasta llegar al principio del Valle, donde se veía mucha gente comerciando, haciendo algún que otro preparativo, niños jugando y animales paseando.

Po: Bien Tigresa, que quieres hacer primero?

Tigresa: Pues, que tal si vamos a ver a una tienda de rollos, tenía pensado comprar uno para poder leer.

Po: Bárbaro, vamos ahora!.- Dijo Po, lo cual jaló de la mano a la felina y la llevo arrastrándola.

Tigresa: Tranquilo Po! No tengo apuro!.- Dijo Tigresa siendo arrastrada, pero Po no la escucho.

Los pueblerinos miraban como Po llevaba de la mano a Tigresa arrastrada, lo cual, para muchos fue gracioso y reían, mientras que Tigresa se había dado por vencida al tratar de zafarse al agarre de Po. Cuando Po llegó a la tienda de rollos, lo cual era como una biblioteca, Po soltó a Tigresa y la agarró para que no se caiga.

Po: Bien! Llegamos- Dijo Po, satisfecho para luego mirar a la felina lo cual estaba por entrar a la tienda- Oye! Espérame Tigresa.

Tigresa: Po, espérame aquí ire a buscar el rollo que necesito

Po: A la orden.- Dijo Po, como si fuera un soldado.

Tigresa fue en busca del rollo, que era nada mas ni nada menos que un rollo de amor, algo raro para ella, pero lo necesitaba si iba a conquistar a Po.

Ella caminaba por los pasillos hasta encontrar la sección de "Amistad y Amor", lo cual pudo divisar muchos rollos, pero uno le llamó la atención.

Tigresa: "Como conquistar a tu macho", creo que este me puede servir.- Dijo Tigresa, sonrojada por las cosas que podría contener ese libro.

Cuando Tigresa se decidió por comprar ese rollo trató de que sea lo menos visible para que Po no lo pudiera ver. Caminó hasta ir a donde estaba una cabra, lo cual era la que atendía la tienda.

Po: Ya te has decidido que rollo comprar?

Tigresa: S…si, ya lo escogí

Po: Y de que se trata?

Tigresa: Pues… se trata de….. meditación y levitación, sí eso, meditación y levitación.- Dijo Tigresa, que sonaba confundida y nerviosa.

Po: Bárbaro! La levitación es algo difícil de aprender no crées?.- Dijo Po, lo cual la felina solo asintió.

Tigresa le entrego el rollo a la cabra para luego darle el dinero, lo cual la cabra cuando miró el título del rollo miró bastante sorprendida a Tigresa, ya que ella jamás se creía que compraría algo al estilo como eso. Tigresa cuando se percató de cómo la veía la cabra, lo único que hizo fue ponerse un dedo al frente de los labios, indicándole de que no dijera nada.

Cabra: Serían veinte yenes querida.- Tigresa sacó de su bolsillo las monedas y la cabra le entregó el rollo.- Gracias por tu compra, Tigresa.

Tigresa: Gracias a usted.- Asintió la felina.- vámonos Po

Po: Ahora a donde quieres que vayamos ahora Tigresa?

Tigresa: A donde quieras tu Po.

Po: Mmmmm, déjame pensar… Ya se! Tengo una idea! Ven sígueme.- Dijo Po para luego salir corriendo.

Tigresa: Espérame Po!

Tigresa corría detrás de Po, lo cual no para de dar vueltas por todo el Valle, hasta llegar a un lugar, donde ella no esperaba ir allí, aunque viniendo de Po, podría ser cualquier cosa.

Tigresa: La plaza?.- Dijo con intriga la felina

Po: Claro, acaso no te gusta ver a los niños divertirse, tomar un poco de aire y descansar?

Tigresa: Pues no lo he hecho muy a menudo…

Po: Entonces verás lo divertido que es, mira hay un banquillo disponible, podemos sentarnos ahí.

Los dos iban caminando hacia el banquillo y se sentaron, mientras que Tigresa estaba distraída, mirando y envidiando la infancia que tenían esos niños, llena de diversión, juegos y sin ninguna responsabilidad. No evitó pensar en su duro pasado, donde los niños se burlaban de ella, Shifu que la hacía entrenar hasta que se le rompan los huesos, sin poder tener un solo amigo.

Tigresa se sentía mal, le dolía profundamente, lo cual a Po no se le pasó por encima, veía a su mejor amiga mal, lo cual eso era parte de su plan pero no creía que llegaría a pasar esto.

Ella, la maestra mas ruda de toda China, la más fuerte y radical, estaba llorando, las gotas de tristeza y dolor se deslizaban desde sus ojos hasta el suelo, tenía la cabeza cabizbaja.

A Po no se le ocurrió otra cosa que no darle un fuerte abrazo de panda para reconfortarla, ella sin embargo no se reusó al abrazo, de hecho le gustaba.

Po: Ya Tigresa, no llores, no me gusta ver a mi mejor amiga llorar, donde debería estar feliz.

Tigresa: Gracias Po, pero no tengo motivos para sonreír, no después de mi pasado.- Dijo la felina, triste mirando hacia abajo, lo cual Po la agarro de los cachetes para poder tener contacto de cara a cara.

Po: Claro que sí, uno de los grandes motivos es que tu sonrisa te hace ver hermosa Tigresa.- Dijo Po, sonriendo, lo cual dejó sorprendida a la felina, que sentía una felicidad inmensa de golpe, sentía que tenía que agarrar a Po y besarlo como nunca lo hizo, pero todavía no era el momento justo para confesarle.

Tigresa: En serio crees eso de mi?

Po: Claro que sí, ahora sécate las lagrimas y que tal si vamos a jugar en el columpio

Tigresa: Al… columpio?

Po: Exacto, algún problema?

Tigresa: Po, somos adultos, y eso es un juego de niños.

Po: No Tigresa, hoy no, hoy serás de vuelta una niña y jugarás con migo, ven.- Po le agarro de la mano a Tigresa y la llevó hacia el columpio.

Tigresa: Po, no se como funciona esto.- Dijo Tigresa avergonzada.

Po: Entonces siéntate y yo te empujo.

Tigresa le hizo caso a Po y el empezó a empujarla para poder tomar impulso, mientras que los niños que jugaban en la plaza miraban como Tigresa se columpiaba, eso si que era algo extraño, pero de todas formas los niños daban su apoyo al Guerrero Dragón y a la Maestra

Tigresa sentía algo nuevo, algo que nunca en su vida había experimentado, era la emoción de jugar y divertirse con un amigo, ella no pudo mas y se dejó llevar por Po, ella sabía que el la cuidaría.

Po: Quieres más alto?

Tigresa: Mas alto Po!

Po siguió empujando hasta llegar tan alto que Tigresa se soltó de su agarre y cayó al suelo de cara (Irónico por que los gatos caen en 4 patas).

Po: Tigresa! Estas bien?! No fue mi intención empujarte as…..-

Tigresa: Jajajaja, eso fue muy gracioso Po, otra vez!

Po: No te has lastimado o estas molesta?

Tigresa: No, que va, como me podría enojar con tigo Po.- Dijo Tigresa para abalanzarse hacia Po y subirse a su espalda como si fuera un caballo.

Los dos maestros se pasaron todo el día divirtiéndose en la plaza hasta que se cansaron y tuvieron que volver al Palacio. Tigresa tenía agarrado a Po del brazo donde ella apoyaba su cabeza en el brazo esponjoso de Po.

Tigresa: Gracias Po, aprecio mucho lo que has hecho.- Dijo Tigresa, que estaban llegando al Palacio.

Po: No hay por que darlas, hice lo que creía correcto, además me he divertido también.

Tigresa: Yo…. Po…te quiero mucho.- Tigresa le dio un beso en la mejilla rápido, ella se sonrojo mucho y se fue corriendo a su habitación, mientras que Po quedo mirando como se iba Tigresa, donde a el, la mente se le había explotado de emociones, el se tocaba su mejilla como si todavía no supiera que Tigresa le hubiera besado. Sin duda alguna este día seria uno de los más especiales que ha tenido.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Mono, Mantis y Grulla, que gritaban de emoción, por que dentro de poco empezaría la fiesta.

Mono: Po, ven, te estuvimos buscando! Tenemos que prepararnos para la fiesta

Po: Está bien, me iré a bañar y luego me cambiare, recomiendo que también lo hagan, así que vámonos, nuestro punto de encuentro será la cocina.

Mantis: Oooh si nena! La vamos a pasar de bomba!.- Dijo Mantis saltando de felicidad.

Grulla: No lo dudo, vámonos, mientras antes estemos listos, mejor.

Y así el grupo fue directo a bañarse, ya que esa noche tendrían una noche que nunca olvidarían.

Ya casi se hacía de noche, apenas estaba oscureciendo, Tigresa se había ido a su habitación y estuvo abrazando a su almohada como nunca, ella si que estaba feliz, pensaba en todas las cosas bonitas que había echo hoy con Po, hasta que se acordó del rollo.

Tigresa: Haber, veamos que podemos hacer.- Tigresa se dispuso a abrir el rollo, para encontrarse muchos concejos femeninos de cómo seducir a un hombre.- Esto si que me servirá con tigo Po, ya veras, te demostraré que te amo.

**Yyyyyyyy!? Como estuvo el capitulo? Se que fue corto, pero no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, disculpen si hay algún que otro error ortográfico, dejen reviews, si quieren pueden dar ideas para la historia, tampoco no se olviden de dar Follow y añadir a favoritos, trataré de actualizar lo antes posible, y para los que leen la historia que tiene 2 capítulos, "Heroes", esa historia la voy a actualizar cuando termine esta, lo cual a esta no le falta mas d capítulos.**

**Saludos de CrWolf**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wenas Wenas! Como están todos? Yo bien, hoy les advierto que este capítulo estará la FIESTA! (1ra parte de esta) Oooh Si, el momento que esperaron de ver las cosas tan locas como creo yo va a empezar, pero no voy a spoilear mas de lo que pasará por que quiero que lean, gracias a todos por su apoyo a la hora de escribir.**

Capítulo 4

Los cuatro machos del Palacio de Jade, habían terminado de darse un baño y en estos momentos se estaban vistiendo, Mono se había puesto una camisa manga larga verde con detalles dorados y un pantalón marrón oscuro, Grulla tenía puesto el mismo pantalón azul que usaba siempre nada mas que era nuevo y un poco mas oscuro y su sombrero era negro, Po tenía puesto un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca manga larga con unos dragones dorados en las mangas y Mantis había salido igual ya que el no usaba ropa.

Cuando salieron de sus dormitorios, se dirigieron a la cocina para planear todo, mientras que Tigresa estaba concentrada viendo el rollo así que ella no escuchó cuando los chicos habían salido o mejor dicho, no le puso mucha atención.

Mono: Vaya, hoy creo que conquistare muchos corazones.

Grulla: Creo que tu ego está por las nubes

Mono: Tú cállate, que le debes una cita a….- Dijo Mono que fue interrumpido por un golpe de Grulla

Grulla: Aquí no lo digas, torpe!- Se enojó Grulla, un poco apenado, mientras que Mantis se había subido al hombro de Po.

Mantis: Po, mentiría si dijera que no vas a tener a una hembra arrodillada a tus pies.

Po: Gracias Mantis, pero recuerda que no voy a hacer nada indebido

Mono: Que tal si nos vamos ahora, quiero llegar lo antes posible.

Po: Está bien vamos.-

Los cuatro Maestros se dirigieron al Valle, lo cual, ellos hablaban de temas diversos, Mono y Mantis de mujeres y su "encanto" hacia ellas, Grulla protestaba de que lo controlen con el alcohol pero los chicos no querían hacerlo, simplemente para reírse un poco, todo esto mientras que Po caminaba callado.

Grulla: Ahora que me acuerdo Po, no se como saliste vivo después de decirle eso a Tigresa.

Po: Pues no lo se, tal vez estuvo en un buen momento o algo así, pero de todas formas, ella es hermosa.- Decía Po mirando al cielo y suspirando mientras que Mono hacía arcadas para no vomitar.

Mantis: Estas muy enamorado Po, demasiado diría yo como para que digas eso.- Luego Po lo miro con cara de enojo y fastidio.

Grulla: Tranquilo Po, de gustos no hay nada escrito, no?

Po: Claro, en cambio a ti Mantis, de seguro te gusta la señora Yun!.- Señaló

Mantis: Que?! Tu estas loco Po, a quien querría a esa Cabra viej…- No pudo terminar la frase por que pudo observar que la cabra estaba al frente de ellos mirándolo a Mantis.

Señora Yun: Que dices querido?

Mantis: Que usted es una cabra muy agradable y bonita, jejeje.- Sonrió nerviosamente tratando de pensar el algo.

Señora Yun: Gracias querido, tal vez tendremos alguna cita nosotros juntos, cierto?

Mono: Claro que si! Si quieren yo preparare todo.- Dijo Mono, lo cual Mantis estaba desesperado, mientras que Po y Grulla se tapaban la boca para no reír muy fuerte.

Señora Yun: Está bien Monito lindo, pero ahora debo irme.- Dijo la cabra para retirarse y dejar a Mono con una cara pálida como si le hubieran dado el susto de su vida.

Po y Grulla empezaron a reír sin parar mientras que Mono y Mantis sonrieron maléficamente, se notaba que un plan maligno iban a preparar, lo cual los objetivos serían Po y Grulla.

Po: Vámonos, antes que les dé un infarto chicos, jajaja

Mono: Odio su olor, es tan fuerte y de abuela!.- Dijo Mono moviendo la cara hacia la derecha y a la izquierda.

Grulla: Po, de que manera crees que terminará esto?.- Sonrió Grulla.

Po: Pues, dudo mucho que terminemos "normales"

Mantis: Eso por que nos divertiremos como locos!-. Festejó Mantis arriba del hombro de Po

Mono: No puedo esperar, falta poco para llegar.- Saltaba Mono de emoción

A lo lejos se escuchaba la música, donde provenía de un lugar cerrado y la mitad abierto, donde la gente bailaba o comía en una cena romántica y para suerte de los cuatro maestros había una barra con bebidas de alcohol.

Los cuatro habían llegado, lo cual Po se sorprendió, nunca había ido a un lugar como ese, Mono y Mantis estaban acostumbrados y Grulla no tiene unos muy buenos recuerdos.

Mono: Po.- Mono agarro a Po del hombro y le dijo.- estás listo para tener unas de las noches más locas y divertidas de tu vida.

Po: Claro que sí!- Levantó sus puños al aire- esto será bárbaro!.- Los chicos entraron al lugar, donde se escuchaba música **[Nota de autor: ustedes pueden imaginar la música que prefieran, si es de la época o la actual, se los dejaré a su criterio]**

Se podía observar muchos tipos de animales como, cabras, conejos, aves, ovejas, felinos, de todo tipo, los que bailaban lo hacían con un fin de conocer a alguien o simplemente bailaban de a 2, lo cual eran parejas, y por otro lado estaban los que tenían una cena, como si fuera una cita.

Tigresa estaba recostada leyendo el royo que había comprado, lo cual, muchas partes la habían echo sonrojar, ya que hablaban de partes intimas, de los pechos, las curvas de las felinas, muchas actitudes que se tenían que tener un tanto estúpidas, como tirar un pañuelo o algo así para que el macho se lo junte, de forma cordial, ella misma creía que esas cosas no irían con Po, su mente era algo… infantil. Era un panda inocente, no era un "caballero", pero eso no significa que era una persona amable, gentil y divertida.

Ella se imaginaba descansando en una pradera con Po dándole uno de sus cálidos abrazos viviendo en una casa alejada de todo donde por las flores saltaba una mini Tigresa tratando de atrapar una mariposa saltando y sonriendo.

Tigresa: Sí que sería una hermosa vida, sin problemas, sin riesgos ni preocupaciones.

Tigresa siguió leyendo hasta que llegó al último consejo que había, lo cual antes decía que era el consejo mas importante, eficaz y el más fácil.

Tigresa: Se tu misma.- Dijo Tigresa, leyendo la frase que decía el libro.- Creo que mi personalidad da asco.- Se miró a ella misma, pensaba en todos sus momentos llenos de frialdad, como si fuera una máquina que no siente nada, aunque últimamente con Po, a podido abrir sus sentimientos de vuelta, aunque ella no lo creía del todo, ella siempre quiso desde que era una niña ser una persona alegre, amable, simple, pero todo eso fue impedido por el maltrato que recibió todos esos años de sufrimiento y dolor sentimental. Aunque luego se recordó sus momentos felices con Po, con los 5, con su maestro, con San **(el pequeño ganzo)**, y sus pocos momentos de felicidad en el orfanato.

Después de todo, ella no era una persona mala, su frialdad había ido desapareciendo últimamente, entendía mejor a los niños, pero ella sabe que todo eso fue gracias a Po. Pero ella no sabía que hacer, estaba muy confusa.

Tigresa: Creo que voy a ir a tomar un poco de aire, para poder despejar mi mente.

Tigresa se dirigió hacia el árbol de la sabiduría celestial, la felina agarró uno de sus frutos, un durazno, se sentó en posición de flor de loto y empezó a mirar el Valle mientras comía la fruta.

Tigresa: Que bonito que es el Valle en la noche, las luces son espléndidas.- Dijo Tigresas en sus adentros, hasta que se acordó de una cosa- Por cierto, se me olvidaba de que Po se había ido con los demás chicos… de seguro la está pasando bien…. Con alguna chica…teniendo malas intenciones de….- Tigresa se había enojado, ella iba a impedir que alguna zorra oportunista quiera robarse a "su" panda. Y es por esa razón de que salió corriendo hacia donde estaba la fiesta, para "espiar" a Po.

Mientras que ellos se adentraban a la fiesta, Mono ya había localizado su objetivo, al parecer era una dulce y joven leona de ojos marrón claro y con un kimono blanco y dorado, mientras que al lado estaba su amiga, una pantera negra de ojos azul zafiro y con un kimono azul marino.

Mono: Esa leona me tiene loco, es hermosa.- Dijo el primate aplastando sus mejillas con sus manos.

Po: Pues ve tigre, conquista a tu damisela, jaja.- Dijo Po en burla, aunque Mono creyó que era un tipo de motivación y fue hacia su… terrible destino.

Mantis: Apuesto 5 yenes a que le pegan una cachetada.

Grulla: Yo a que solo lo rechazan.

Po: Yo a que termina humillado o sin hijos.- Dijo Po, entre risas silenciosas viendo como Mono se acercaba a la leona.

Mono: H…hola, mi nombre es Mono.- Dijo Mono, nervioso saludando a las dos hembras.

Leona y Pantera: Hola Mono.- Dijeron las dos al unísono.

Mono: Cuales son sus nombres?

Leona: Mi nombre es Lian y mi amiga se llama Li.

Mono: Entonces, hola Lian, hola Li.- Dijo Mono saludando lo cual ellas respondieron con una inclinación con la cabeza- Señorita Lian, podría pedirle un favor?

Lian: Dime..

Mono: Le gustaría bailar con migo?.- Dijo Mono estirando su brazo

Lian: Está bien, pero con una condición.- se acercó a su oído para susurrarle algo.- Le podrías conseguir alguna pareja a mi amiga? Es un poco tímida.

Mono: Claro, mis amigos maestros han venido con migo, se los presentaré.- Dijo Mono llevando a las dos felinas hacia donde estaban los demás, que veían incrédulos como Mono había podido ser aceptado por una hembra tan hermosa.

Mono: Chicos, les quiero presentar a Liang.- Señalo a la leona, lo cual saludo con una reverencia.- y ella es Li.- Respondió igual la pantera.

Todos: Hola Lian, hola Li.

Lian: Bueno, ven Mono vamos a bailar, nos vemos Li, nos vemos chicos.

Li: Adios….

Grulla: No puedo creer que Mono pueda salir con alguien.

Mantis: Yo también, siempre falla.

Po: Oye Li, como es que Lian haya podido aceptar a Mono, digamos que no es muy… no se…. Muy buen candidato, no?

Li: Yo… em…. No lo se, jeje.- Dijo la pantera sonrojada, mirando a Po.-Tu eres el Guerrero Dragón?

Po: Pues… se.

Li: No creía que el Guerrero Dragón sería un panda.

Po: Créeme, a eso lo escucho muy a menudo.- Dijo Po bajando un poco las orejas.

Li: Lo siento, no lo hago con ánimos a ofenderte, lo decía por que nunca había visto a un panda antes.

Mantis: Oye Li, cuantos años tienen tu y Lian?

Li: Yo tengo 26 y Lian 24, aunque parece que ella es mas grande que yo, jeje.

Grulla: Chicos, voy a ir a tomar un trago, quieren que les traiga algo?

Po: Yo quiero un sake.

Mantis: Yo por ahora nada.

Po: Y tu Li? Quieres algo para beber?

Li: También tomare un sake.- Dijo la pantera para luego mirar a su amiga y a Mono bailando, lo cual ella estaba sonriendo.

Mantis: Por que sonríes Li?

Li: Les preguntare una cosa, su amigo es un poco atrevido?.- Po y Mantis se miraron entre sí.

Po y Mantis: Si, es un poco atrevido y tonto.

Li: Entonces creo que le espera un mal futuro.

Po: Mal futuro? Por que?

Li: Lian no es muy fácil aunque lo parezca, muchos machos han intentado conquistarla, y solo terminaron humillados o pidiendo piedad por sus golpes.

Mantis: Pues haberlo dicho antes, tendremos una buena función de comedia, jeje.- Dijo Mantis frotando sus tenacitas.

Po: Y tu Li? No tienes pareja?

Li: Pues… por ahora no.- Dijo la felina sonrojada, lo cual no se podía ver por su pelo negro que lo camuflaba un poco.

Po: Pues que raro, eres muy hermosa, nunca has pensado en conformar una familia?

Li: Gracias, y si lo estuve pensando y me gustaría, pero debo conocer a mi pareja indicada, y tu lo has pensado?

Po: Claro que sí, de hecho no dentro de mucho me declararé a mi amor.

Mantis: Ya te imagino Po, con Tigresa golpeándote en su periodo de cel….- Mantis no pudo terminar su oración por que Po lo mandó a volar con un puñetazo.- Auch!

Po: Mantis, deja de decir idioteces.- Dijo Po serio y Li riéndose un poco.

**Y bueno, aquí se termina el capitulo y la primera parte de la fiesta, y créanme que esto no es nada de lo que pasará el próximo capitulo, pero sean pacientes que todo lleva su tiempo.**

**Aquí las respuestas de los reviews:**

**Adriana TIPOfan:** Gracias por tu review, y si, a mi también me pasó jeje por eso se me ocurrió como un anécdota gracioso para el Fic.

**Wolfneyser:** Para saber de eso tendrás que seguir leyendo :D

**MasterTigress4444:** Aquí está tu suculento capítulo

**AlienHeart1915:** Lo se, a nadie le pasa algo bueno cuando esta ebrio, habrá que ver que le pasará a Po.

**Guest: **Nunca nada sale bien cuando uno está ebrio y créeme que a alguien le pasará mucho eso.

**Leonard Kenway**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, son muy positivos y motivan!

**Y bueno, aquí se acabo todo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**Saludos CrWolf**


End file.
